kokoro no kiseki
by AvrilLvigne
Summary: amu tiene una banda y nesesita cantante y un representante por alguna rason quien aparecera con mo cantante? y como representante? quien sabe esta vez ahi que haberiaguarlo,pase, es un amuto!
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwaa!**

**Alfin, aquí les traigo una historia diferente.**

**Espero les guste! **

**Atención!:**

**La idea y el prologo son originalmente de Gotik-Neko-Chan.13, ella me sedio la historia, y a partir del cap 1 son completamente mis palabras.**

**Bueno espero que la disfruten!. **

Mi nombre es hinamori Amu, si me describiera, pues, seria una chica de 14 años promedio, pelirosa y de ojos ambar.

Tengo una hermana menor, Ami, vivo con mis padres y mi pasión,… es la música. No soy una cantante, no es que diga que tenga una mala voz, pero, prefiero la guitarra. Junto con mis mejores amigas Rima, Yaya y Nadeshiko tenemos una banda "Kokoro no Kiseki", pero cuando Nadeshiko, nuestra cantante principal, se fue a estudiar al extranjero, Rima, nuestra tecladista, Yaya, nuestra baterista y yo, guitarrista, quedamos sin voz en la banda. Una cantante era lo que buscaba.

Fue un mal momento para quedarnos sin una, ya que ya habíamos tocado en varios sitios y alcanzado rápidamente una enorme fama, llegado a ser las 3° mejores amigas. Ademas , al llegarnos la noticia de que Nadeshiko se iba, nuestro representante, en un ataque de desesperación, renuncio, dejándonos sin salida.

Faltaban dos semanas para nuestro próximo concierto y teníamos que conseguir una cantante nueva, y expandir el rumor de que no teníamos representante. Asi si teníamos concierto y conseguiríamos uno nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno alfiiiin traje el primer capitulo

perdonen por tardar tanto

Espero que lo disfruteen

Aqui les dejo la historia:

Kokoro no kiseki : Capitulo 1

Llege a la casa de yaya , hoy nos tocaba reunirnos alli. Aun cuando teniamos un estudio para ensayar, disfrutabamos mas hacerlo en nuestras casa , exepto en la mia, a mis padres les disgustaba que me interesara , y me centrara tanto en la musica, y no por mis estudios.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de yaya , toque el timbre, espere unos segundo hasta que por la puenta se asoma la cabeza, tal cabeza reconosida como Yaya, Al entrar , me di cuenta de que ya todos se encontraba alli.

Luego de un tiempo de charlas y demas , Comensamos nuestro iba perfecto aunque se notara la falta de una cantante seguiamos , ya que todos disfrutabamos de nuestra musica y de estar todas unidas.

Al pasar de las horas , el sol ya se estaba ocultando, asique decidi que seria buen tiempo para ir de camino a mi casa.

Me despedi de mis amigas y sali camino a mi casa, Durante el trayecto mis vista se quedaba en cualquier arbol o pajaro, ya me mi mente estaba practicamente en otro lugar, mas bien estaba pensando en como conseguir una contante y un representante.

Al estar tan distrida, no note la hermosa voz que llegaba a mis oidos, al salir de mis pensamientos, decidi seguir esa voz , Llege un extraño lugar era como un lindo altar lleno de enredaderas con unas lindas asercarme mas a ese bellisimo lugar , vi a la que se supone que era la portadora de aquella hermosa un chica de pelo rubio atado en dos coletas y unos ojos violetas como esmeraldas. Al pasar de varios minutos, comenso otra cancion. Estaba tan feliz de poder admirar una voz tan Espectacular, tan de cerca.

Aquella chica , parece que aun no se habia percatado de mi presensia , asique decidi esconderme en los arbustos para poder seguir escuchando su voz y no interrumpir con su canto.

Cuando la hermosa cancion finalizo, mi mente nuevamente comenzo a funcionar

Esta chica canta realemnte bien!... seria perfecta para ocupar el puesto de cantante, pero... con esa voz seguramente ya tiene una banda Pense feliz y a la vez deprimida

Pov normal

Cuando salio nuevamente de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que aquella extraña chica ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. Amu salio de su escondite , miro de un lado a otrobuscando a aquella chica ,pero todo fue en vano, la chica ya no se encontraba alli.

Amu se fue del lugar un poco dudosa, Camino a su casa manteniendo el pensamiento anterior , claro que le contaria a sus amigas sobre la extraña chica.

Al llegar ,no dijo nada solamente subio las escaleras hacia su habitacion.

Al día siguiente

Amu se desperto De mala gana, gracias a su despertador el cual le indicaba que era hora de ir a la escuela.

Se levanto de su cama buscando su uniforme con la mirada. Al encontrarlo comenzo a cambiarse , comenzando con la falda para terminar con su su maletin, Metió los libros que ultilizaria ese dia en la escuela.

Bajo las escaleras donde su mama, papa y hermana la esperaban sentados muy tranquilos en la mesa , ella al no tener tiempo de desayunar camino hacia la mesa todo una tostada ,saludo a sus padre y se dirijio a la escuela .

Camino tranquilamente, hasta que comenzo a sentir muchas mirada ensima de ella , miro de un lado a otro , y se dio cuenta de que habia sido reconosida.

-Demonios-Susurro amu por lo bajo.

Comenzo a correr en dirreccion a la escuela, al llegar todas las personas que la habia estado siguiendo se que la escuela habia echo un acuerdo con la municipalidad de la ciudad para que no nos pudieran molestar dentro de ella. Y eso convirtio a la escuela en un refugio para amu, rima y yaya.

Pov Amu

Al llegar busque con la mirada a mis amigos, luego de unos segundos encontre a kukai hablando tranquilamente con Tadase y Kairi. Ellos son nuestro amigos , Tadase es rubio de ojos celestes muy lindo pero no es mi morocho de ojos verdes tambien muy lindo pero el ya tiene pareja , nada mas y nada menos que mi amiga Rima , solo que ellos no quieren admitirlo. Y Kairi de pelo color verde y ojos color azul , el al igual que kukai ya tiene pareja , esta es Yaya pero ella es igual de testaruda que Rima ya que tampoco quiere admitirlo, pero seguramente en un tiempo lo haran.

Me acerque a ellos, pero justo ante de llegar escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre, por un momento pense que era otro fan pero al reconoser la voz , me di la vuelta justo cuando alguien se tira ensima de mi.

-Amu-chiiiiiii- Grito Yaya en mi oido a todo pulmon

-Ohayo Yaya-chan ...eeh yaya-chan te podrias quitar de ensima?- pregunte ya quendome sin oxigeno

Sus amigos las miraba ya con una gotita al estilo anime por la actitud de la niña morocha.

-Oh... jeje Gomene Amu-chii- Me dijo Yaya un poco avergonzada

ya lenvantadas ambas amigas se dignaron a saludar a sus amigos.

-Ohayo Mina- Dije yo brindando una gran sonrisa a mis amigos.

Ellos me saludaron de la misma manera.

-Ohayo amu-chan- me dijo tadase devolviendome la sonrisa

-hinamori- dijo kukai con una gran sonrisa y levantando la mano en seña de saludo

-Ohayo Amu- Dijo Kairi con una sonrisa

Comenzamos a hablar de cosas tribiales, esperando a Rima. Pense en decirles de la extraña chica de ayer pero luego me convensi de que se los diri despues para esperar que estubieramos todos.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego Rima, toda despeinada y agitada.

-Rima!, pero que paso?-le pregunte a Rima al verla en ese estado

-Rima-chan?- pregunto yaya preocupada al igual que yo

-Fue por los fan que te persiguiero no?-pregunto Kukai

-Como..lo..sabias? - pregunto rima todabia agitada pero ya con almenos la capasidad de hablar.

-Fue un presentimiento ya que varia veces ustedes llegan asi por culpa de los fans que las persigen o no?- dijo Kukai aun serio , lo cual era muy extraño en el.

-Bueno , ya que rima ya se recupero de su carrera , podemos entrar?- pregunte impasiente,no es que no me preocupe rima pero , ya se nos estaba haciendo tarde-

-Amu-chan tiene razon mejor vamos adentro- dijo tadase dandome la razon .

Todos nos dirijimos a nuestra clase , por suerte este año nos habia tocado una clase donde estariamos todo juntos.

Cada uno se dirijio a su asiento , justo en el momento en el cual el profesor enfro al salon para dar cominezo a la clase.

-bueno alumnos antes de iniciar la clase quisiera anunciar que tendran unos nuevos compañeros, ellos son hermanos asiqe espero que los traten bien y que les den una calida bienvenida- dijo el profesor feliz de hacer ese anuncio a su clase.

Todos los alumnos estaban muy emosionados de ver a los hermanos , yo solamente intercambie miradas con mis amigos, los cuales estaban emosionados al igual que yo.

-Adelante pasen- Dijo el profesor mirando a la puerta

Toda la clase miro hacia dicha puerta , la cualera abierta por un chica de pelo rubio sujeto en dos coletas y de ojos violetas, y un chico de pelo y ojos de un color azul zafiro.

Ese mismo instante reconosi a la chica , era la misma que encontre en ese altar cantando aquel dia.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Bueno se que no es la gran cosa pero es lo que tengo

perdonen por la tardansa.

Bueno dejen sus comentarios

Acepto comentarios contructivos

Besoos , Me despidoo

ATTE: AvrilLvigne


End file.
